Player Shop
Welcome to the Player Shop!! This thread hosts a number of different purposes, such as buy/selling items, leveling, crafting, keeping track of gold, etc., etc.. To keep things simple, a player will be able to level up every 2 weeks once they’ve posted a certain amount of times in that time span. To level up, fill out the form below and post it here. Once I, Athena, or Omni approve it, your character will level up. For gold, a character will be able to gain 10 gold pieces each time they post. So if someone posts with a certain character 15 times, they’ve earned 150 gold pieces. So make sure to keep track of how many posts your character has had! And, of course, gold can also be earned from quests and dropped from mobs. Potions: The game store sells potions of every 5 ranks. Rank # Health Potion Mana Potion Cost Rank 5 Potion 25 HP 15 Mana 100 g. Rank 10 Potion 50 HP 30 Mana 210 g. Rank 15 Potion 75 HP 45 Mana 320 g. Rank 20 Potion 100 HP 60 Mana 430 g. Food: Food Ingredient ( Rank 1 ) Consumable 20 g. Items like fruits and spices that can be eaten on their own or used towards the < Cooking > skill. Grants no extra effects. Snacks ( Rank 1 ) Consumable 100 g. A small snack that can feed the player for the day. Grants no extra effects. Simple Drink ( Rank 1 ) Consumable 50 g. A simple sack of a cold drink like milk or water. Grants no extra effects. Jam ( Rank 1 ) Consumable 30 g. A small jar of jam of the players choice that can only be used once. Grants no effects. Milk ( Rank 1 ) Consumable 250 g. A sack of cold milk. Once consumed, a player is « Quenched » and restores 4 mana every post for four posts when the player is sitting down. Refreshing Water ( Rank 1 ) Consumable 200 g. A sack of cold water. Once consumed, a player is « Quenched » and restores 3 mana every post for four posts when the player is sitting down. Pet Food ( Rank 1 ) Consumable 50 g. A bag of food for pets. Can only be used once. Companions: Flying Squirrel (Level 1) Pet HP: 100 300 g. A brown flying squirrel that can be carried anywhere on the player. Must be fed at least once a day. Cat (Level 1) Pet HP: 100 300 g. A cat, whose appearance is determined by the player, that can be carried anywhere on the player. Must be fed at least once a day. Bunny (Level 1) Pet HP: 100 300 g. A small bunny, whose appearance is determined by the player, that can be carried anywhere on the player. Must be fed at least once a day. Materials: Copper Ore Material 100 g. A single Copper Ore. Can be made into a Copper Ingot. Copper Ingot Material 150 g. A sack of cold water. Once consumed, a player is « Quenched » and restores 3 mana every post for 5 posts when the player is sitting down. Simple Leather ( Rank 1 ) Material 100 g. A single piece of leather. Can be used to make leather armor. Refreshing Water ( Rank 1 ) Material 200 g. A sack of cold water. Once consumed, a player is « Quenched » and restores 3 mana every post for 5 posts when the player is sitting down. Potions: Rank 1 Potions: Lesser Healing Potion: Restores 30 HP …. Buy: -- // Sell -- Lesser Mana Potion: Restores 5 Mana …. Buy: -- // Sell -- Rank 10 Potions: Lesser Healing Potion: Restores 75 HP …. Buy: -- // Sell -- Lesser Mana Potion: Restores 15 Mana …. Buy: -- // Sell -- Rank 20 Potions: Lesser Healing Potion: Restores 30 HP …. Buy: -- // Sell -- Lesser Mana Potion: Restores 5 Mana …. Buy: -- // Sell --